Something Worth Living For
by Phoenixica24
Summary: Sev is informed of his mother's death and his father's imprisonment. He must choose his adoptive family, but the only options are those that bully him, or use him to further their own purposes. His only remaining option? Lily does not approve.


**A/N: This was written for a Prompt of the Day at Hogwarts Online. "Something Worth Living For". Please R&R!**

Something Worth Living For:

Sunlight glistened on the golden goblets on the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. Lucius Malfoy's blonde hair shone like spun gold. He kept glancing down the table at a boy invisible to everyone else.

Severus Snape only looked up from his breakfast when an owl fluttered down in front of him. He fed the owl some toast and it flew off, not knowing how much pain his delivery would cause the nice boy-with-delicious-food.

Sev turned the letter over in his hand, seeing the fancy, formal style. It was an official document but for what? He had a bad feeling about this but he slit the envelope and opened the letter anyway. If is was possible for his pale face to get any paler, it did as he read on.

_Dear Mr. Severus Tobias Snape,_

_We are sorry to inform you of the passing of your mother. In your house, we found evidence of not only child abuse, but also of your father abusing your mother. We have found Tobias, drunk, and taken him to await a trial. However, with all the alcohol in his system, he may not make it that far. Whether he survives or not, this leaves you orphaned. Your mother's will clearly states that she does not wish you to be placed in an orphanage. We have sent out notification to several Wizarding families of your plight. The Weasleys, the Malfoys, the Blacks, and the Potters are a few. All of them have agreed to raise you as their own son for your remaining years as a minor. If there are any you would prefer to stay with, please notify our office as soon as possible. Otherwise, we shall place you with the best candidates. Thank you for your cooperation._

_Selena Hopkins,_

_Head of Orphan Care Department._

Severus stared at the parchment for a long time, not noticing when Lucius came over to put a hand on his shoulder, nor the comforting whispers his friend gave him. He didn't notice the Hall emptying, or Lily's worried gaze. Nor did he notice the Marauders whispering and laughing. He was numb, in shock. He barely noticed the teachers coming over, or the Headmaster's kindly voice. He did hear the words "Hospital Wing" being uttered and that sort of brought him back.

"No, really, I'm fine." he said, stuffing the parchment into his pocket.

"Son, you've been sitting here with that letter for two hours." his Head of House murmured consolingly. "Surely you don't intend to go to class looking like that? Some time off, to heal, perhaps?"

Sev shook his head. "No."

"Anything?"

Sev started to shake his head again, then stopped. "Actually, yes."

"What is it, my boy?" Sev cringed but continued.

"Could I have some time to send a letter back with my preference and then go and get one of my friends from class? I want someone with me." That wasn't entirely a lie. He just wanted to say goodbye, was all.

"Of course. Here." The Headmaster pulled out some parchment and scribbled on it before handing it to the boy. "This will get you and any friends you wish out of class for the day." He copied it out into three. Sev would only need two at the most.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"Think nothing of it. Just please be safe, and I'm sorry-"

Sev bolted.

"for your loss." the headmaster finished sadly. "He's not taking it well."

"He's pretending. He always does. That poor boy, never trusting. I hope he gets some friends. Should we have someone watch over him?"

"No. He's intelligent enough to suspect that, and catch whomever we send. That would only make matters worse. We have to trust that his friend will be there for him. He needs them now."

"That he certainly does."

SSSSSS

Sev rushed back to the common room and straight to his dorm to grab his pocketknife, the only present he ever received from his dad back when Tobias believed him "normal". He quickly ran to the Owlery and sent a quick letter saying he would prefer to stay with the Malfoys. Then he went to go find Lily. He knew where she was, they had class together. He slipped into the Charms room and silently passed the slip to the professor. "Lily Evans." he whispered.

The professor nodded, signing the slip and beckoning Lily over. Sev grabbed her and darted out of the room before the words "I'm sorry" could leave the teacher's mouth.

"What's wrong, Sev?" Lily asked as they headed across the ground to their favorite place by the lake. Sev waited until they had sat down before he told her everything. She looked shocked.

"Oh, Sev..." She didn't know what to say, so she just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

This made his plan very difficult to carry out. "Lil..." he murmured softly.

She looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. "No, no, no. Don't cry." he told her.

"But where will you go?" she asked tearfully. He remained silent. He couldn't tell her.

"You won't run away?" she demanded. He shook his head, not looking at her. "Oh, Sev, no! I'm here! I promise, I'll help, I won't leave you! Please...don't leave me." she begged, gently placing her delicate fingers under his chin and lifting his face. Seeing the despair in his eyes. She leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. "Don't you go, too." she whispered. "Or who would be my best friend? Promise you won't leave me?" as she looked at him with those big, pleading eyes.

He couldn't resist that face. Those eyes...were impossible! "All right." he told her. "I promise." Then, smiling a crooked sort of smile, he added, "You're my one thing worth living for."


End file.
